thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic Games - Part One - Nova Res
Keep on reading, Potter-heads. .3. Intro Even millions of years into the future, the Wizarding World still existed... Hi, my name's Logan Fetrier. I'm the Minister of Magic. You may be wondering what that is. I'm basically the president, as you would call it, of the magic world. Now here's the reason why I'm talking to a filthy muggle like you. You're one of the eight muggles who've somehow found out about our world. You-know-who – no, I won't say who he is – he's back. To get revenge on us he's making me choose some witches and wizards to fight to the death. I need you to choose them for me. Okay? Rules *If you haven't managed to tell yet, these games are based off the Harry Potter series. *These Hunger Games will be using not tributes, but yourselves. *I'd prefer if you'd read at least one of the Harry Potter books. *These Games are part of a series of three. If you don't get a spot there's always next time. *There will be cursing in this. This is your only warning. *I hope you don't mind being shipped. >:) *To show you read this put "Welcome to Hogwarts." at the top of your comment. *There's no time on reserves. Template Name: The name of yourself. First names and last names are needed. Age: Ages 11 through 17. The only reason it's 11 to 17 and not 12 to 18 is because those are the ages for Hogwarts. House: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Please choose your House based upon your traits. Gender: Witch (female) or wizard (male). Patronus: What's the form of your Patronus? Boggart: Biggest fear. Blood status: Pureblood, Half-blood, Muggle-born or a Squib. All Slytherins must be either Pure-blood or Half-blood. Wand: Length, core (unicorn tail hair, dragon heartstring or phoenix feather) and wood. Appearance: And don't forget a lunaii. Personality: Please make this relate to your House. Family: Give everyone's name, age and how they relate to you. Parents names are not needed and can have just "mother" or "father" in it's spot. Tributes Tribute Gallery Potter_Kun.png|Joey Kunlo of Gryffindor|link=User:Skrillsisdroppin MOI.png|Echo Hyde of Gryffindor|link=User:That1Girl Updated_bois.png|Eli Marvelo of Slytherin|link=User:YourFavoriteSalmon MorinaPatricksonLunaii.png|Morina Patrickson of Slytherin|link=User:SwimmingLion Zeeb Wizard.png|Zeebem McKay of Hufflepuff|link=User:Zeebem10 Thalia Whelan.png|Thalia Whelan of Hufflepuff|link=User:Athalia from District 2 Idklol.png|Connor Lynch of Ravenclaw|link=User:Can't think on a decent username right now Emrys finnigan.png|Emrys Finnigan of Ravenclaw|link=User:The Wayward Daughter Alliances Hufflepuff Pride: Zeebem McKay (H), Thalia Whelan (H) Good and Evil: Emrys Finnigan ®, Morina Patrickson (S) Bad Boys: Eli Marvelo (S), Joey Kunlo (G) Loners: Echo Hyde (G), Connor Lynch ® Mentors All mentors will be characters from the Harry Potter series. I tried to pick ones that weren't that important in the books (and some of my favorites). Mentor Gallery Neville-longbottom.jpg|Neville Longbottom (young) 1235081929_2852_full.jpeg|Ginny Weasley (young) Blaise_Zabini.jpg|Blaise Zabini (young) Pansyinfobox.png|Pansy Parkinson (young) Abbot_cropped.PNG|Hannah Abbot (young) Macmillan.jpg|Ernie Macmillan (young) Mikecorner.JPG|Michael Corner (young) 1272491039_002.jpg|Luna Lovegood (young) Reapings Each tribute will get a POV. Gryffindor Joey Kunlo's POV Me, the other Gryffindors, and the Hufflepuffs go to the 3rd greenhouse, filled with the dangerous plants. "Hello class," says Professor Neville Longbottom, our round-faced Herbology teacher. "Today we'll be replanting about Mandrakes." I yawn. Herbology is always so boring. I hate it. To make it worse, Gyffindors have it with the Hufflepuffs, who are the best at Herbology. A blonde Hufflepuff girl raises her hand. "Yes Ms. Johnston?" "Doesn't the reaping start in a few minutes?" She asks Longbottom, her blue eyes clearly showing worry. "I mean, now that You-Know-Who is back?" Professor looked confused. Another reason I hate Herbology. Longbottom is so forgetful! "It's today?" He says seeming even more confused. "Yes, sir," Replies the Johnston girl. "In the Great Hall." Longbottom scratches the top of his head, causing his dark brown hair to become a little messy. "Off you go, then." Echo Hyde's POV Slytherin Morina Patrickson's POV Eli Marvelo's POV Hufflepuff Thalia Whelan's POV Zeebem McKay's POV Ravenclaw Connor Lynch's POV Emrys Finnigan's POV The Train Opening Ceremony Training Day One Day Two Day Three (Private) Interviews The Games Category:Hunger Games